


so let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, angsty drabble, but they're good in the end, happy endings, i wrote this because i couldn't sleep, so it's just drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems strange that after all these years of savouring brief collisions, they can work out a way to orbit around each other without smashing pieces off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke

Gray likes fighting with Natsu because they know each other so well, Gray knows where Natsu will jump to, he knows where he will go to punch, he knows the angle his elbow will make and know what flames he'll create. And more than anything they know each other's limits, they know when they're done, they know when it's too much or not quite enough. Natsu always makes the first move, giving him a look that asks permission and challenges all at once, Gray can't remember the last time he refused him. 

It only made sense that they would end up doing more, Natsu tackling him onto the bed and wrestling him into submission. It made sense to Gray that Natsu would be the one to understand him, to test him, to know which buttons to push. When Natsu comes stuttering Gray's name each time, Gray thinks he's seen heaven and watching Natsu's hands burn up in flames clutched into sheets seems like watching stars. They don't tell people what they've done, they don't tell people what they do. It doesn't seem right to include anyone else into the bubble that revolves around them, and Gray wishes, more than anything else, that Natsu could be his. 

But that's not how life works, and Gray learnt that young. The people you love leave you behind, and you have to let them go. Gray's prepared for the day Natsu leaves and never comes back but Natsu never leaves him completely, he just collides and bounces away, leaving Gray to try and brace himself for the next collision. It might chip pieces away, it might destroy him slowly, but it's worth the pain. Gray knows that over anything else, Natsu is worth the pain. He never makes himself utter those three words even though its in the back of his mind everyday, everytime they touch Gray wants to yell it, he wants to climb mountains just so he can scream it to the world. But he never has the guts. 

When the darkness tries to take him, when he thinks he's going to submit to it, Natsu is there to pull him out. He's yelling at him, smacking him and Gray's shocked to see tears in his eyes. Natsu's screaming in a way Gray's never seen before and it leaves him breathless, it leaves him shaking and for once in his life Gray doesn't know what Natsu will do next. Natsu always makes the first move, giving him a look that asks permission and challenges at all once, and Gray doesn't refuse. Natsu kisses him like he's sucking out the poison, like Gray is life and he needs this to survive. They're fighting but Gray knows that really, they're both winning and later that night when Natsu is panting Gray's name he savours it, letting it run through his bloodstream like it's a drug he can't quite kick. 

It takes them a long time to settle down, sort things out. It seems strange that after all these years of savouring brief collisions, they can work out a way to orbit around each other without smashing pieces off. When Natsu is the first to say those three little words, Gray isn't surprised. Natsu has always been one to charge in head first, leaving Gray to deal with the consequences. Gray says it back a week later, watching flames of a different kind climb Natsu's cheeks and when they battle this time its different and slower, and everything Gray didn't think it could be. Natsu manages to surprise him, even after all this time and Gray needs that more than he's ever needed anything. He needs Natsu, he realises one day after watching Natsu burn up under his hands again, panting desperately, he needs Natsu to stabilise him, to keep him sane. 

Gray takes a long time to realise that, over everything else, Natsu needs him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I couldn't sleep and this happened so...  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> As always you can find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> P.S I was listening to smoke by pvris on repeat while writing this so if you wanna feel my feels listen to it while reading and thank you for reading (:


End file.
